


Hello (again), little kit

by Fizzysquish



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Found Family, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, I wrote this at 2 am with the help of three cups of coffee, Possibly OOC, author uses too many commas and has a tendency for theatrics and dramatic scenes, evil joxter au, look the au up on tumblr if you dont know it, poor Snufkin missed his dad even tho he couldnt remember him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: Small fic for the evil Joxter au on tumblr, which is good and i love it.Snufkin finally meeting his demon dad (again).Some light angst, but otherwise its just a small oneshot of the them meeting and Snufkin being emotional and overjoyed about it.Also we stan good dad Joxter in this house hold and that is final.Written in third pov but told (mostly) from Snufkins view





	Hello (again), little kit

  
  
Snufkin stared at the man before him. 

 

Or, thing, really.   
Not a man, though, definitely not. 

 

A figure, taller than him but not by too much. With curly black hair and a scruffy face and a dirty red hat atop his head.

 

A hat very much like Snufkins own. 

 

His eyes were watching the young half mimrik, scanning over him many times over. Bright blue irises with cat like slits for pupils, Snufkin was quickly reminded of a predator staring down at its prey.

But for some reason he wasn't on edge. He didn't feel any need to act defensive, to raise his hackles and spit and hiss at this creature. In fact, Snufkin felt rather... calm, and happy, which was odd. Like he had finally found something after having lost it for a very long time. 

 

Shadows curled and whisped around the beings feet, almost like a thick fog. His tail, a slim yet fluffy one like a black cats, curled loosely around his lower leg. 

 

_He's nervous_  


 

But why was he nervous? Surely Snufkin was the one who should be on edge, standing only a couple feet from a creature he knew he couldn't fight against.   
But his own tail was relaxed, the end flicking occasionally. 

They stood like that for some time, just staring at each other. Snufkin couldn't really see the others face well, even with his night eyes. It was like the shadow casted by the red hat was purposefully concealing it, leaving only a vague outline of his features and those bright eyes to be visible.   


 

" **Well,** " The being finally said, or rumbled as his voice was deep, " **This clearly isn't getting us anywhere...** "   


 

Snufkin had to agree considering they had basically been in a staring contest for the last ten minutes at least. But he was still watching the being, his curiosity sudden piqued even more. 

 

That voice sounded familiar somehow.  


 

"Do I...know you?" 

 

That got a small gravelly laugh out of the other, and his head nodded twice. " **Yes, though i'm sure you don't remember me, as you were incredibly young the last time I showed myself to you.** "   


 

Well that was awfully cryptic.    


 

Snufkin tilted his head, once again looking the other up and down. He knew this person, he was sure of that, but couldn't remember who they were exactly. The image of someone cooing down at him flashed in his mind, and he could almost hear a faint rumbling purr with it, but the scene was gone as soon as it had appeared. 

  


"Who are you?" Snufkin asked, because by now the annoyance of knowing but not knowing at the same time was agitating him. 

 

The creature stared at him a moment more, seeming to debate something with himself. Until finally, he sighed, and reached up to take his hat off and bowed forward a little, smiling softly, watching Snufkin with a great intensity.   


 

" **I am the Joxter, your father.** "   
  


 

Snufkin stared at him. He knew very well his breath hitched at seeing that scruffy face for the first (no- second, maybe third, he thought) time.   
_That was his father._

How he knew that, Snufkin wasn't sure, but he knew it to be true. His father, without a doubt in his mind.   


Joxter looked at him with the saddest, softest smile a demon could make, and his heart clenched. 

 

" **It's alright if you don't remember me, Snufkin. You were very small the last time you saw me, I wouldn't be surprised if you cant remember.** " 

  


But Snufkin  _COULD_  remember, now that he saw his face.

 The scene from before came back to him, just clearer now. The Joxters face smiling down at him, teeth sharp and eyes crinkled from smiling so wide. He had poked him carefully on the nose with his paw, eyes full of delight as baby Snufkin squealed happily. He cooed down at the bab, and a purr coming from his throat. 

 

The Joxter in front of him however, looked somewhat sadder by the passing second, and Snufkin realized that even if he accepted the fact Snufkin most likely didn't remember him, he was still upset about it. 

 

He moved to place his hat back atop his head, a solemn but understanding look in his bright eyes.

" **It's alright Snufkin, why don't you head back to the Moomin families home now, its getting rather late** **-** "  
  


" _Papa..._ "

  


The Joxter stopped. He looked down at the young half mimrik with wide eyes, tail now swaying behind him in surprise.

Snufkins bottom lip quivered, eyes beginning to fill with wet tears. 

 

 

" _Papa!_ " 

 

 

 

He opened his arms, starting to run the small distance between them, crying now. 

 

" _Papa! Papa!_ " 

 

Joxter met him halfway, tossing his hat on the ground and quickly scooping his son into his arms and hugging him close, quietly shushing him. 

 

" _Papa! Papa papa!"_  

 

Snufkin buried his face in his fathers shoulder, crying as the Joxter began rubbing circles in his back to in a attempt comfort him. 

 

" **Yes little one, Papas here, Papas here, its alright now** " 

 

Normally Snufkin wasn't one for tears.   
He didn't cry often, if at all really, but the suddenness of having family again, of having his  _father_  again, hit him like a brick and he latched onto the demon without a moments hesitation.   
Joxter continued shushing and cooing at him, resting his head against Snufkin's own and swaying them just slightly. His shadows settled on the ground around his feet, lazy once again now that the full demon wasn't anxious anymore.   


It took some time, but slowly Snufkin's cries turned into hiccups, and finally to sniffles. He still clung to his papa, somewhat scared he would disappear if he let go.

If the Joxter noticed, he only acknowledged it by squeezing the younger one again.   
  
  


**_Papa's here now little kit, papa's here_ **


End file.
